


my lungs will fill and then deflate

by plinys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Physical therapy,” Poe explains. “It’s you know, to help you get back into working order after you take a hit. A few work outs here and there until the muscle memory comes back. I’m sure even the troopers had to have something like that, right?”</p><p>Finn shakes his head. “Usually if we got hit too badly they just pull the plug."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lungs will fill and then deflate

He’s able to walk again.

Slowly and over short distances, but just that feels like enough of a miracle.

Not too many people can take a lightsaber to the back and survive, much less become a functioning person afterwards. The fact of the matter is that Finn got off easy.

Still, there were going to be down sides, the medics (and a handful of med-droids) checking on him had been bad enough, but when he finally felt ready – finally able to get out of the hospital – he still wasn’t going to be let out into the fight.

Not that he was entirely sure he wanted to get right back out there anyways, but he certainly would rather do that than being stuck going through some sort of training regime to get his body back into shape.

A training regime that involved mandatory exercise time and a specialized diet.

Because apparently the rebellion took the health of their soldiers seriously. Who knew?

His eyes scan the training room that he had been instructed to head to. As it was, the rebel base as about a hundred more rooms than he had been led to believe the first time he had been conscious enough to wander about the place, one of which was a rather expansive training room.

Then again, at that time they had been preparing for a strike against the First Order so he hadn’t exactly had time for wandering about.

It is only when his eyes finish the sweep of the room that he realizes he’s not alone. There lounging almost casually on the mats is none other than Poe. He’s out of his flight uniform this time. Dressed in lightweight pants and a dark shirt that hands a bit loosely on him, exposing just a hint of his collarbone as he moves up out of his lounging position to meet Finn face to face.

“What are you doing here,” the question is blurted out before he can properly think about it.

He makes up for this by shooting Poe an apologetic look when his brain catches up with his tone. Though Poe doesn’t appear bothered or put off at all, still giving Finn that little smirk. The one that had been on his face right after Finn had woken up in medical. It’s an endearing look.

“Helping with your physical therapy,” Poe says, as though it should be obvious. “The doc said you were going to need someone to help take you through the exercises the first few times.  I just figured you’d like a familiar face. Also I’m grounded until I get some parts for my Starfighter, so this is better than sitting around watching everyone else actually do something.”

Finn can’t help himself from grinning at that.

 The hint of exasperation in Poe’s voice at the idea of not being out there, not being able to fly. Back when Finn had still been bed bound Poe had come by often enough for Finn to learn that his Starfighter was his _baby_.

“I’m glad,” Finn says, “Not about your fighter, but you know – about you being here.”

Poe grins back. That grin makes it all worth it.

“To be honest, I don’t know much about this whole Physio-thing, they gave me this whole lecture on what to do and what to eat, but it’s all sort of,” Finn waves a hand vaguely at his head. “Jumbled?”

“Physical therapy,” Poe explains. “It’s you know, to help you get back into working order after you take a hit. A few work outs here and there until the muscle memory comes back. I’m sure even the troopers had to have something like that, right?”

Finn shakes his head. “Usually if we got hit too badly they just pull the plug. Troopers are a credit a dozen. Basically cannon fodder.” He says the words with just a hint of resentment, sure he hates the system, hates what he was forced to do, but as far as Finn was concerned that was just the way things were. They had been taught that everyone was replaceable, even if Finn had never been able to buy into it.

Here things were different.

In the rebellion everyone mattered, everyone had a name, a reason for being there, something to fight for – and every time they lost someone they were mourned.

It’s impossible to miss the effect those words have had on Poe.

His easy smile falling off his face at once, replaced by a look of near horror. Fists clenched tightly by his sides, such that Finn wants to reach out, to take his hand and ease the tension from that grip.

 “I wouldn’t let that happen to you,” Poe says finally.

“I’m not with the First Order anymore, so there’s really nothing to worry about,” Finn points out, “And you guys are a bit more…” He’s not sure what the right word to use there is, but in the end it doesn’t matter, because Poe’s smile is slowly returning.

“Not evil,” Poe prompts.

“Nice,” Finn says, instead. “Caring.”

Poe doesn’t say anything after that, and for a second it as if time freezes, the whole world slowly down for a moment. Just long enough to see Poe’s eyes flicker downwards, not meeting Finn’s gaze, but instead glancing down at his lips, before taking a deep breath and seeming to slowly come back to himself. In a way, it’s painful to watch, but it’s also a sign – a hint that the thoughts that had been growing rapidly in the back of Finn’s mind since he woke up to see Poe by his bedside, might be more than just one sided.  

Now was not the time, but there would be time later, Finn was sure of that.

Instead of kissing him, like clearly seems to want to (and Finn desperately wants him to), Poe pulls him into a hug. Tight and comforting, grounding Finn, and Finn leans into the touch. His own arms coming up to told Poe tight to him.

They stand like that, in the middle of the training room, simply holding onto each other for what feels like an eternity. It is only when Poe presses something like a ghost of a kiss to the side of Finn’s head, that he finally allows himself to pull back from the hug. Though even that is with a bit of reluctant.

“You know I care about you, right?”

“I know.” Finn assures him, “And the same goes for me. I already thought you were dead once, do me a favor and not do that again.”

 “On my honor.”


End file.
